prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Rose
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Daizee Haze Delirious | debut = January 24, 2010 | retired = }} Jenny Rose (August 17, 1991) is an American female professional wrestler currently working for Ring of Honor. She is known throughout the independent circuit and has worked for promotions including Wrestling Is Respect (WIR), SHIMMER, World Xtreme Wrestling (WXW), Ring of Honor (ROH) and World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana (Diana). Career SHIMMER Women Athletes (2010-2014) Rose debuted for SHIMMER Women Athletes as a masked wrestler under the name Jamilia Craft at Volume 29 on April 10, 2010 in a losing effort to Mercedes Martinez. She would pick up her first victory the next day at Volume 32 against Malia Hosaka, but she would suffer defeats to Cat Power and Kellie Skater at Volumes 33 and 34, respectively, on September 11. Craft defeated Jessie Brooks at Volume 36 the next day. Women Superstars Uncensored (2010-2016) Rose debuted for Women Superstars Uncensored as Jamilia Craft at Breaking Barriers on November 6, 2010 in a losing effort to Rain. Craft's first WSU victory came against Allysin Kay at The Final Chapter ''on January 22, 2011, and she also defeated Jennifer Cruz at the ''4th Anniversary Show. Rose began competing under her real name at a WSU event on January 21, 2012, doing so against Jessie Brooks to a time limit draw. After the match, both women were attacked by Ezavel Suena, which led to Rose and Brooks defeating Suena and Rick Cataldo at the 5th Anniversary Show on March 3. Rose returned to WSU at the Uncensored Rumble ''event on August 10, 2013 after competing in Japan for over a year. Rose portrayed a villainous character at the event and defeated Christina Von Eerie by grabbing her tights, and later participated in the Uncensored Rumble Match, where she ended up as one of the final four remaining. Rose's babyface persona returned at ''Blood and Thunder on October 12, as she defeated Nikki Storm. She would later pick up back-to-back victories against Hania at Mutiny ''and ''Queen and King, ''and also defeated Joshi legend Mima Shimoda at ''United on May 10, 2014. At Resurgence on September 13, Rose defeated Marti Belle. Rose received her first opportunity at the WSU Championship at Breaking Barriers III ''on November 8, but she was unsuccessful against LuFisto. At the ''WSU 8th Anniversary Show on February 21, 2015, Rose defeated Brittany Blake in singles action. She would be defeated by Sassy Stephie at Power on May 9. Queens of Combat (2015) Rose debuted for Queens of Combat on June 13, 2015 and competed in a losing effort against Amanda Rodriguez in the first round of the title tournament at QoC 5. On the next night at QoC 6, Rose was defeated by Ring of Honor rival Mandy Leon. Ring of Honor (2016-present) Rose debuted on March 12, 2015 during the ROH Conquest Tour, in a dark tag team match where she teamed with Mandy Leon and Sumie Sakai in defeating Kyoko Kimura, Taeler Hendrix & Veda Scott. Her first televised match was during the July 8th edition of Women Of Honor, where she was defeated by Veda Scott. The following year in 2017, from February to June, Rose wrestled in strictly dark matches, including defeating Mandy Leon in a dark match during the June 24th ROH TV-Tapings. Wrestling facts *'Finishers and Signature Moves' :*Spear :*Flying Lariat :*Inverted DDT *'Nicknames' :*"Jumping" :*"Angelic Beauty" Championships and accomplishments *'World Xtreme Wrestling' :*WXW Diamond Division Championship See also *Jenny Rose's event history External links * Profile * Facebook (1) * Facebook (2) * Facebook (3) * Twitter * PRofile Category:1991 births Category:2010 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:NWA Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:Living people Category:Fiesta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:ChickFight alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Coalition alumni Category:Wrestling Is Respect alumni Category:OZ Academy alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:REINA alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:Marvelous That's Women Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SEAdLINNNG alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Aspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Explosion alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:Fury Pro Wrestling alumni